


Who Would Have Known

by kdxxxxx



Category: AB6IX (Band), Chungha (Musician), Gugudan (Band), I.O.I (Band), Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-22
Updated: 2019-12-16
Packaged: 2021-02-18 01:27:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21519646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kdxxxxx/pseuds/kdxxxxx
Summary: Jaehwan a junior Phys Ed student, Soccer Club VP, meets Sejeong another uni student.
Relationships: Kim Jaehwan/Kim Sejeong
Kudos: 13





	1. The Duet

**Author's Note:**

> I'm ending this TwoKings drought. Also, This is my first published FF so spare me your kindness. HSM inspired if you squint.

It has been two weeks since the classes has started and the leaders and officers from all campus clubs are having their MT (Membership Training) in a remote village five hours away from Seoul which they didn't mind, instead, preferred. The farther they are, the more liberty they will have, is what they were thinking. The objective of the trip is to share leadership ideas, exchange conflict resolution styles and so on for better organization governance but everybody knows those are just excuses to have a lit rally party, like every MT ever.

They arrived in their location at noon. It was a large open field behind the village where there’s a nice flowing river and across that, a wide rice field spreads. As soon as they got down from their buses, each immediately eyed for a perfect location to set their tents up. It took time for them to settle given that they also had to take their lunch. They had to start the program at 3 PM. Some student leaders gave speeches and shared ideas. They also had some team exercises which mostly thought was fun and by the end of the program, which was around 7 PM, they were all pumped for what’s coming next. 

After they were dismissed by the organizers, students went to their respective tents to prepare for dinner. Jaehwan, a Junior majoring in PhysEd and the soccer club VP, unpacked a plastic bag full of groceries. “Hyung!” he sighed, “who’s doing who?”. He was talking to their club president, Jisung. “Give me that.” Jisung, pertaining to the plastic bag. He reached out a matchbox inside the bag and forcefully put it on Jaehwan’s hand. “I’ll have them prepare the ingredients. You start the fire.” 

Jaehwan was having a hard time starting the fire since all the firewood he could get are moist due to being “fresh”. The thick smoke made it even worse, making him cough and all teary. “Hey!” A soft female voice came from the neighbor’s direction, “Please stop that!”. A female student emerged from the white smoke covering her nose with her hand, as she’s coming towards Jaehwan’s direction. Jaehwan stood up from the squatting position he was from and tried to clear the smoke with his hands. “I’m really sorry. We just need to cook dinner and－ ” Jaehwan tried to explain his situation, but was cut off by the other. “We’ll just let you borrow our burner. We’re done cooking anyway.” “Is that okay?” “Sure, just come to our tent after you put this thing out.” the female student pointing to Jaehwan’s failed attempt of a fire.

While having dinner, Jaehwan was contemplating on her exchange with the girl from earlier. She wasn’t rude or anything but she wasn’t cheery either, which in Jaehwan’s idealistic standards, is how every person should be like. It got him feeling things which he eventually shrugs thinking maybe it’s just another personality type he hasn’t encountered before. They haven’t even introduced themselves to each other, even after returning the borrowed burner, in which Jaehwan was kind of disappointed since she found the girl quite cute.  
It was 12AM when the soccer club x basketball club x baseball club joint drinking party decided to retreat to their respective tents to get some sleep. As heavy-drinkers as they look, they are quite the health buffs because sports. Jaehwan on the other hand, who was still not contented with the drinking sesh they just had, roamed around looking for other groups to join, hoping he’d recognize somebody. 

“Jaehwan hyung!” a voice called him. “Oh Sewoon!” Jaehwan excitedly responded. “Where are you headed?” Sewoon, a sophomore and theater club officer who also played soccer, asked. “Nowhere. Our sesh just ended. Could I join yours?” “Of course hyung! We’re in the middle of a game right now.”

The large group was forming a huge circle and was playing “Pass the Mic” where a mic is passed among the players and whoever holds that mic when the music stops would have to sing. They were using two mics because of the large number of members plus they thought a duet would be a lot more fun. The fact that the group is using those cheap bluetooth microphones with LED lights found Jaehwan cute and got him a little excited too.

Jaehwan’s heart raced as the music stopped, looking at his hand still holding the microphone like he’s trying to process what just happened. Sewoon sitting on his right was furiously slapping his arm with both his hands. The game leader quickly played “Some” by Junggigo and Soyu to which Jaehwan was relieved since he knew the song. Sewoon was pushing him towards the center as what the previous singers did. And as soon as he started singing, the crowd was in awe. They did not expect such quality of a voice from the boy, Sewoon in particular who only knew the soccer player Jaehwan. He gained loud cheers from the crowd but he was preoccupied looking for the other singer, turning his head to different directions. Soyu’s part came and the crowd went wild once again as an angelic voice surprised them. Jaehwan looked over his left shoulder, the direction where the voice was coming from. His jaw dropped after recognizing the owner of the voice, who’s now walking towards him. It was the girl from earlier.

As soon as they finished the song, The crowd cheered so hard, birds started flying off from the rice field. Some who probably recognized Jaehwan cheered his name. Not surprising since he has been playing soccer since his freshman days. Another group of girls were chanting another name. “Sejeong! Sejeong! Sejeong! Sejeong!” which made the girl shy. Jaehwan looked at her and the girl returned the look with a wide smile, and just like that, for the second time that night, Jaehwan’s heart raced.


	2. The Announcement

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Applied Music Department is organizing a singing contest

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More characters added!

People flocked behind Sewoon as he was putting something up on the cafeteria notice board. Turns out, it was a poster along with application forms for the singing contest organized by the Applied Music Department, where he was in. It is an annual event they are hosting as a way for the department as well as the participants to gain extra credits. The contest is only open for students outside the Applied Music Department, some sort of discovering vocally gifted students who pursued fields that are not musically inclined. 

One by one, people dissipated as they lost interest from the poster content except for this one lanky boy dressed in flashy clothes. He stared at the poster for a while before eventually getting an application form.

* * *

Mina was running late for the Women Empowerment Club weekly meeting. “Sorry I’m late.” Mina announced, heavy breathing and gulping in between each word. “Please take your seat Ms. Kang” the club president who’s presiding the meeting replied, then continued her topic. Mina sat down beside Sejeong when the latter hit the former’s arm. “Yah~ Mina. Did you climb four flights of stairs while running? I told you not to do that.” “It’s okay unnie. I think it helps me exercise my lungs. It’s not hurting or anything” Mina replied in assurance. 

The conversation between the two continued as they were uninterested about the financial report being given by their now reporter, the treasurer. “I’m just concerned after what happened during the MT. If it weren’t for all that smoke our neighbor made that night, you wouldn’t have been attacked by asthma. I just held it in but I was so mad at that guy.” Sejeong started from being concerned to being infuriated. “Seriously unnie. It wasn’t really that bad. Nothing my inhaler could handle. Plus he was kinda cute.” “You’re crushing on that guy?!” Sejeong exclaimed. “First of all, why do you keep referring him as “that guy”? His name is Jaehwan. And second, I actually ship you two. After that duet, ugh. What are the odds right? Both of you getting picked after what happened earlier that night? It’s like fate or something.” “Ughhh why you keep bringing th...” the almost disgusted elder was interrupted by the younger “Ah! Unnie, speaking of, check this out.” Mina brought her phone out and browsed through her photo gallery, eventually opening the photo she wants Sejeong to see. “What is this?” Sejeong asked. “It’s the singing contest by the Applied Music Department. Look below, there’s a cash prize for the winners. And that’s quite a lot.” Mina was enthusiastically explaining to her friend. “But a singing contest? I don’t know… I’m not sure if I’m good enough. I might embarrass myself.” “But you’re really good unnie! Haven’t you heard the nickname they gave you? They call you “The voice that welcomes you to heaven”. That from singing one song!” Mina was really trying to convince Sejeong. “Really? They call me that? Hmm… But still. I have to think about it.” “Well here’s the application form in case you made up your mind. ”

* * *

Jaehwan was changing into his soccer uniform when Sewoon came in the boys’ locker room. “Oh! Sewoon! You’re playing?” “No” Sewoon replied, “I was looking for you to give you this.” Sewoon handed a copy of the poster he was posting earlier. “Ahh! this one. I already saw that.” “Really? I was so tired putting those posters up every notice board in the campus. Good thing they work getting people’s attention. So, you’re joining?” “Nah. You know this ain’t my style.” Jaehwan responded, “Besides, I sang on public once. Once!” “But hyung! You’re a natural! I even showed the video I took of you that night to my vocal teacher and she asked how come she never saw you in her classes. She literally thought you were from our department! I cannot describe to you how disappointed she was after finding out you’re not pursuing music.” “Ey, Stop with the lies already. I’m not that good.” “But you are hyung, you are that good. I can teach you proper techniques and help you practice if you want. I know you needed extra credits as well. You have to maintain your scholarship, don’t you?” “Okay okay! I’ll think about it!” Jaehwan exclaimed. ” Geez. I have to hurry. Practice starts soon! You sure you won’t join us?” Jaehwan asked for the last time. “Maybe next time hyung. I just want to go home.” Sewoon reply with a tired face. “Let’s just walk out together then.” Jaehwan invites and the two went their way. 

* * *

“Siiiiiiiiiiiiiis!” the lanky boy from earlier yelled upon arriving home. “Why???!!!” a sharp female voice in shock and somewhat annoyance replied from one of the rooms from the second floor. It took a while before the boy reached his sister’s room because of how big their house is. “Chungha noona! Look at this!” the boy told in excitement as he was handing in the application form he got earlier. “A singing contest? Come on Daehwi” the older sister said in a condescending tone “plus we are too busy for the next fall/winter collection. I have to sketch then make ten complete pieces myself”. “But imagine the exposure! When we win, which we surely would, we could add it on our portfolio. Plus we could showcase our designs by wearing them during the contest!” Daehwi insisted. “Well, you got a point. Besides, we don’t need to practice that hard anyway.” Chungha filled in the application form using her Gucci eyebrow pencil just because her pens are too far from her reach. “Ok sis, I’ll start conceptualizing and arranging our contest piece.” Daehwi grabbed the filled-in form and left the room. 

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Give me kudos if you think this is good to motivate me. Constructive criticisms/comments are highly welcomed too!
> 
> [Update 20191206: One word correction]


End file.
